Switching Sides
by sevvi-carlisle
Summary: I knew that there were vampires in this part of the US, but I didn't know that I'd come face-to-face with one. Before I knew it, I was thrown into creating an alliance wth none-other-than........the Cullens. Life for me was about to change for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Running through he forest, feeling the wind brush against my fur used to be the one thing I looked forward to. It was exhilarating, changing into my canine form. I felt as if I could do anything I put my mind to. Then I met the Cullens. After that, nothing was the same.

I had just let out a long howl; alerting my mate as to where I was. My mate's name was Caleb Ward. Twigs cracked and bushes rustled. I figured it was just him, fooling around. I could feel eyes on my back, unfamiliar eyes watching my every move. I raised my hackles and uttered a low growl. Something was moving behind me. The hunter was becoming the hunted. I turned around and it leaped.

It landed hard on top of my back. I had no other choice but to latch onto it. It was an arm, a human arm! I had bitten a person who wasn't supposed to know about any of this. I released him almost immediately. I turned to his direction. Unnaturally pale, his skin sparkled slightly in the dim light. His eyes were the color of honey. I now understood what he was; a vamp. My jowls quivered at the sight of him and I let out an unearthly sound, a sound of warning.

_Why had I not smelled him as he approached?_ I thought.

I circled him and he stared at me; watching as he had done before in the bushes. He lunged but I was not quick enough and he pinned me to the ground. In the midst of the commotion, I turned back into my human form.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" I yelled from underneath him.

"You're on Cullen land, dog," He had a deep and resonating voice. To any other human, he would have been terrifying, however, it didn't scare me. I had faced worse.

"Gerrof me!" I said through a mouthful of grass, dirt and any other material that was on the forest floor. He lifted me up, using that tell- tale vampire strength, and held my arms behind my back.

"Come on."

"I could rip you to shreds if I wanted to, you know."

"Yeah, then why don't you?" He added with a shove.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face," I retorted in the most sarcastic voice. He ignored my comment and kept pushing me to walk He seemed to direct me on the roughest path, determined to make me trip. I however was light on my feet and dodged every log and hole. He wasn't one for words. He would occasionally say something like "move it" or "hurry up." A house appeared through the dense trees. It was fancy, to say the least. Unlike most of the houses around here it had modern siding, a paved drive, and nicely pruned shrubbery.

"Nice house, yours?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Talking to him was literally like talking to a brick wall. He took out a key, but the front door was already unlocked.

"In," was all he said. I obeyed reluctantly, wanting to find out what was going on. "Carlisle, Edward, Esme, everyone, I have another one!" His voice seemed to echo throughout the house. Several people, all vampires of course, started to appear.

"Where was this one?" The oldest male, Carlisle most likely, said.

"The pines."

Carlisle moved towards me. I could smell them now. Vampires have a strong, overpowering, disgusting smell. It made me wince and grimace.

"What's wrong?"

"You stink," I said in a serious tone. The room was quiet for a few seconds, then laughter broke the silence. "I don't see what's so funny! You guys really reek!" I exclaimed. They knew what I meant.

"It's- it's just that we've never had a wolf put it like that before!" One of the females tried to say between fits of laughter. I just stood there with my arms held behind me. Then it hit me; I should try to make a run for it! During one particularly strong and loud fit of laughter, I made my break out. I wriggled out of the vamp's police hold and fled towards the front door.

"Shit! She's gonna get away!" I didn't make it far before I felt him slam down on me.....again. This time there wasn't a soft forest floor to cushion the impact. I heard something crack.

"Get off! You broke my wrist!" I yelled through a howl of pain. He got up but I stayed on the floor, writhing in pain. I sat up to look at the extent of my injury. My fingertips were just touching the underside of my arm.

"Crap, that's gotta hurt." The one who squished me said with little emotion. He bent down and roughly grabbed my arm to pull me off the floor. He purposely took the arm with the excruciating injury.

"You fucker! Let go!!" I yelled through tears of pain.

"Emmett, let her go," Esme told him. Amazingly, he listened.

"Awww, listening to your mommy?" I said through gritted teeth. Carlisle came closer to me.

"Let me see. I'm a doctor."

"I don't care if you're Alfred Blalock himself! Get away from me!" I backed away from him. There was no way I was going to trust a vamp; especially the family of the one who did this to me.

"It's not going to heal right if you don't let me take a look at it." I could tell he was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't going to work. He was talking to me as if I was a dense child.

"You know what? I'm getting out of here. You guys can deal with this....'thing' by yourselves." This was the first thing the blonde daughter, in the back of the crowd, had said to me.

"Thing? I am not a 'Thing!' I am a person with feelings, you know! At least I'm human enough to feel pain!! YOU aren't human enough to feel, well, anything!" I was seething with fury. She was just standing there with a look of smugness on her face. For a second, she looked as if she was going to come after me, but no, she turned tail and left the room.

"Don't mind Rosalie. She's not sensitive towards other "species", if you don't mind me putting it like that." It was voice I hadn't heard yet. Stranger, was that I could hear a faint English accent in his voice.

"Are you English?" I asked him. I think his name was Edward.

"Yeah. Born there in like, well a while ago. How'd you know that?" He asked as I finally let Carlisle fix my wrist.

"I live there for most of the year, with my uncle. I can hear it in your voice. I'm only hear because I decided to take a vacation and see my parents. Ouch, watch it," I added without flinching. Pain isn't something that gets to me, unless my hand is facing the wrong way.

"Well, that should take care of it for now. You should really go to the hospital or something."

"Nah, I heal fast. Besides, I'll only break it again."

"Let's get down to business," He said sitting down across from me. "What's your name?"

"Wolf," I told him truthfully.

"We know what you are. We need to know who you are," I could tell he didn't believe me. That happens a lot. No one really believes that my name is Wolf.

"My name _is_ Wolf. No one uses my birth name. My real name is K.D Snape." I explained to him.

"There, that's all I needed to know. Now, Wolf, why were you on our land?"

"I didn't mean anything by it-&& Emmett interrupted me.

"Why didn't you run on the Black's land? That's werewolf territory?!?"

"_Because _the Black family is a family of hereditary werewolves! I'm not hereditary! I am related to a bitten werewolf! _They_ don't like werewolves like _me_! I would have been killed as soon as I set foot on their land!" I could swear that Emmett had muttered "so" under his breath. Edward gave him a hard nudge.

"Okay, so you must have some land to run on?" Carlisle asked, gentler than Emmett had.

"We had land. It's all been developed. Some idiots built a mall there." I added sadly. Emmett's expression changed to something of pity. "You guys are lucky. You can actually buy land to hunt on. What do we non- Quileute werewolves have? Absolutely nothing! Oh Wait! We _do_ something. _We _have a parking lot! We can't run in a parking lot!!" My voice was full of emotion by this time. This was the truth. Us bittens had no land. The Quileutes had everything and left us nothing.

"I see. Well, unfortunately, there isn't enough wildlife to support both our kinds." I could tell that Carlisle really did care. He wasn't the typical vampire.

"I figured that, but the good thing is that we don't need to hunt! We can just eat regular food." I added hopefully. Just as I was getting somewhere, she had to but it.

"No way! No way! You're not seriously thinking of letting them share our land?!?" Rosalie had come back to the living room.

"Rose, they have nowhere to go. You remember how that felt?" Carlisle had touched a soft spot. For once, Rosalie didn't have a smart- mouthed comment. I decided to change the subject.

"So, what's with the tight security? It's like an airport around here." I wanted to know why they had put me through this.

"We've had a little issue with some newborn vampires. Once in a while, one or two will come here and hunt the locals. Lately, they've caused an uproar in society. We thought that you could have been working with them, being an outsider and all."

"So, let me get this straight, you thought that vamps would be working with their blood enemies? That is some logic you've got there!" I added with a laugh.

"Hey! He's just trying to keep his family safe!" Emmett really didn't have too much toleration for me.

"Hold that thought! I know he's just protecting you guys and I honor that, I really do! Think about it though! Two life- long, millennia old feuding species coming together? It doesn't make too much sense!" I tried to explain to him.

"You shouldn't talk. Look what's going on right now. A werewolf and a family of vampires in the same room, not arguing yet talking in a civilized manner. This would have never have happened a few months ago! The notion of vampires and werewolves working together isn't that crazy at all." Edward had a point. I was a living contradiction. Here I was, talking about werewolves and vampires not getting along, when I was indeed getting along with them.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't too traditional, now are you? You guys don't hunt people, don't terrorize the villagers, don't go out after dark and change into bats and wolves-"

"We can't. That's your job. You guys are the ones who go out looking for people to infect with your virus! Don't give me that look! You've probably attacked tons of people and you don't even know about it!" Rosalie had gotten on my last nerve. In the pack, anyone who challenges the word of another, has to fight to see who's right.

"So you're calling me a monster?" I grumbled. My voice was low and close to a growl. She backed away, re- thought it, and moved closer. She was ready for a fight.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Rosalie-" Edward began, but Carlisle cut him off.

"This is how werewolves settle things. Rosalie knows what to do. Don't try to stop them. You'll only get yourself hurt."

I stood and walked towards her. I growled, shuddered, and dropped to my knees. My face contorted and my legs lengthened. A few seconds later, a full wolf now took my place. We circled each other; sizing each other up. I let out another growl then, I lunged.

I collided with her and she threw me off. I landed hard, sideways into the coffee table. A rib or two cracked, but I wasn't going to quit. I jumped and grasped her out- stretched arm in my jaws. She shook me about like a ragdoll, but I had locked my jaws and I wasn't going anywhere! She flung me against the wall and I had no choice but to let go. I stood panting ans watching for what she would do next.

She did just what I wanted her to do. She ran at me so I ran at her legs and knocked them out from under her. She fell and I leapt onto her chest and pinned her to the floor. She had a look of disbelief. I guess she didn't think that a simple lycanthrope could win a fight with a big, strong, vampire.

"I guess....you....win," She stammered at me. "Now get off of me!"

I gave her face a mocking lick, which I received a slap for, and leapt off. I walked over to the couch, with my bushy tail held high, and jumped onto it; edging closer to Carlisle in case Rosalie decided that she wanted a re-match.

"Well Rosalie, what do you think of werewolves now?" Alice asked in a mocking tone. She didn't reply, but turned a little more away from me.

"Wolf, if you don't mind, please change back, so we can talk further." Carlisle asked. I jumped over the back of the couch and changed back. Instead of a pure white wolf, there was now a scrawny teenage girl, not threatening in the least.

"Well, that was fun," I said sitting down again. My ribs hurt, but it wasn't too bad. My wrist however, was killing me. "How about a proposition? I will help you with your newborn problem _IF_ you let Caleb Ward and me use your land." I hoped this would appeal to them, but I was skeptical.

"I know you need land, but why would you want to help us get rid of the newborns?" esme asked. I could see where this was going.

"If they kill one of the townsfolk, we, the bittens, automatically get blamed. The reason being, more people know about our existence." This was true. Many of our kind have been wrongly killed for things vampires have done.

"That explains a lot!" Now what did she want to bug me about?!"Save yourselves! Are you even doing this to help us?" Rosalie asked. If she didn't shut up, I was going to shut her up myself!

"Rosalie! That is enough! She is just trying to help us out! Yes, she may be helping her own people at the same time, but what is wrong about that?!?" Edward was actually standing up for me. He probably just didn't want me to kick his sister's butt again. "Say one more thing! I dare you!" He added threateningly to her. Rosalie was quiet again. "Who's Caleb?" He added. I knew someone was going to ask who he was. How should I explain this?

"Um...well, he's my, um.........close friend." There was an awkward silence.

"Rightttt.........sure. I know what you mean."

"Yeah, Edward. You're one to talk. You and Bella. That's right, I've seen you two together." Emmett said. He then did that crotch move from the AC/DC music video of "You Shook Me all Night Long." I couldn't help but to chuckle. Edward glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, grudgingly.

"Let's get back to the task at hand," Carlisle got everyone's attention back. "So let me get this straight, you would help us with the newborns just for a little land?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"Yep," I answered again.

"Alright, we have a deal. Now where are you staying?"

"Weelll.......I was planning on going back to London today. My uncle is expecting me at 5:30."

"How would you get back to London in thirty minutes? A plane takes at least ten hours from here." I guess I had some explaining to do.

"I guess I've been beating around the bush. Here goes. Not only am I a werewolf, I'm a witch. You know, magical wand and all that kinda stuff." Yeah I know. I just broke a Magical Decree, but hey, what the hell! They're not supposed to exist either!

"What do you mean by you're a witch?"

"I mean what I said. I'm a witch. Here, I'll prove it. Anyone hungry- no wait, bad idea. Okay.." I looked around for an idea. "See that chair over there? Watch." I pulled out my battered old wand. "Accio chair." It soared into the air and narrowly missed Rosalie's head as it flew through the air.

"See? What did I tell you?" I sent it back to the table. "What did ya think of that?"

"That was amazing! I didn't know that witches existed!" Alice was ecstatic. She looked like a small child on Christmas morning.

"So now that I've proven I'm a witch," I said getting up from the couch, "I've got to get back to London. I'll grab my uncle and I'll be back before you guys can say 'pig in pyjamas.'"

"How do we know you'll come back?" Emmet asked.

"Here," I took off my claw necklace. "This was my grandfather's claw. If I want it, I'll have to come back."

"Eww. Gross. Cool."

"That's what everyone else says." I walked over to the front door and walked out. "See you guys later." I closed it behind me. All they heard was crack and I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

What they did while I was away, I haven't the slightest. I arrived in the grounds of Hogwarts. The weather wasn't too different from that of Washington State.

"Oy! Show yerself!"

"Hagrid? How are you?"

"Wolf? That you?"

"Yeah. I just got back from Washington State." I said exiting from the forest; seeming to appear out of the thick foggy mist that surrounded us.

"'Ow was it then? Meet any 'un?" Hagrid asked with a small wink.

"Rubeus!" I exclaimed with a laugh. I gave him a playful punch on his arm. We started to walk up to the castle. "This is some thick fog. Has it been like this since I left?" I wondered if dementors had something to do with it.

"Aye. Fog's been migh'y thick since ya left. I think yer uncle's been missin ya, too.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed he would. For the first time in a year, he's on his own."

"He's been a bit down but anyway, yer not stayin' are ya?"

"'Fraid not. I actually have to grab Sev and go back to the States." He was not going to be happy to go, but he didn't have a choice.

"Well, best to ya, Wolf. Have a good'un."

"Not coming in?"

"Nah, gots summat to do later. Aragog's not doin' too well."

"Well, give him my best. I'll be thinking of him."

"Thanks a bunch Wolf! It means a lot!" He said emotionally. Aragog was his oldest friend.

I said my goodbyes and Hagrid walked back to his hut. As soon as I was about to climb the many stairs that lead to the Grand Entrance, rain started to come down in sheets.

"Great, just great." I entered the Great Hall in the middle of dinner. From my vantage point, the hall was a sea of black robes. I looked up to the staff table; where I would usually sit. Just like clockwork, my uncle arrived late. He didn't notice that I was standing in front of the main entrance, since he used the staff door. Just because he didn't notice me, doesn't mean others didn't.

"Wolf! Hey, Wolf!"

"How are you?"

"Where've ya been?"

"How was your trip?" A scrawny black haired, bespectacled, boy asked.

"Fine! The weather was just as gloomy as it is here! Thanks for asking, Harry!" I shouted back at him. I was bombarded with all sorts of questions as I casually strolled up to the staff table.

"Ah, K.D! Nice to see you again! How was your trip?" Only albus Dumbledore used my birth name. Anyone else who used it would get yelled at by yours truly.

"It was.....interesting to say the least. I actually have to grab sulky over there, and head back."

"Somehow I got the feeling that you were not going to stay." He said with a small disappointed smile. I moved along the table until I got to my uncle Severus.

"Wolf, you're late."

"What, no hello?" I asked him with a hug.

"Fine, hello. Happy?" He was always sarcastic. I was used to it and I knew he was joking.

"Uncle Sev, we've got to go back to the states. Don't say anything. I'll explain when we get there." I walked back down from the staff table and reluctantly, he followed.

"I've met some people who need my help." I told him as we walked through the Great Doors.

"Who could possibly need the help of a teenager?"

"A teenage _werewolf_," I corrected him, "They're the Cullens. We don't really get along, but I've decided to help them out."

"I've really got to start paying more attention to you. You seem to find trouble or it finds you. Are you sure you can trust these people? This is so like you, making friends with complete strangers." He was being over- protective.

"Yes. I've already been at their house. They seem like sort of nice people."

"I'm not going to say anything about that. Where?"

"Forks, Washington State."

"Great! Cold and rainy! My favorite weather. Like I don't get enough of that here......." I could tell this was going to be a _long_ trip. We went into the forest a little and I told him where to go.

"Apparate to the Cullen house, Forks, Washington State U.S.A. Got that?" I asked him. I had to make sure he knew exactly where to go. I didn't want him to end up somewhere else and bother anyone.

"Yeah. See you there." We walked a little further and apparated separately.

"I hope he goes to the right house." I said to myself.

"That's it. She's not coming back." Emmett said, fingering my necklace.

"Who's not coming back?" I asked walking through the front door; my uncle in tow. "This is my uncle, Severus Snape. Uncle Sev meet Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Did I mention everyone?" He was unusually quiet. I glanced behind me to see why he was being silent. He had a look of disgust. Carlisle, sensing tension, walked up and shook my uncle's unwilling hand.

"Severus, pleased to-

"This is who you are trying to help?!?" He was furious at me. "You, a werewolf, are trying to help these- these monsters? Get away from me!" He added, in a deadly whisper, to Carlisle, who was still trying to shake his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the problem-

"What's the problem? What's the problem? YOUR KIND IS THE PROBLEM!!! You vampires have attack my wife in the past! Stay away from my niece! I don't want to see you around my family again! And you," He added to me, "Stay away from them! I swear, if I hear of you ever being around these 'things' again-

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" I had to challenge his authority. I would pay for this once I got home, if I went home. He said nothing, but he walked out of the front door, his black robes billowing behind him. After the door slammed shut, there was the sound of apparation and all was quiet.

"What the hell was his problem?" Emmett asked aloud.

"He wouldn't happen to be a werewolf, would he?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it's just that he married a werewolf and one of his sons is a werewolf. He's a little prejudiced about vampires and I don't blame him after what happened last year....." I trailed off. What had happened was horrible and we never spoke about it.

"I see." Said Carlisle, sounding a little more sympathetic towards my uncle. "I'm guessing he has had a bad experience with others like us."

"You can say that, but it would be an understatement. Even though I don't have the support of my uncle, I'm still willing to help."

"Good. Your help could be crucial." Esme told me secretly.

"Well, I guess you are going to need a place to stay since your uncle isn't too happy with you." Carlisle said aloud.

"I could just sleep in the woods, in wolf form. I don't want to be a burden." I told them, modestly. I hate imposing on people.

"That isn't a very good idea, with the newborns out there. They could get you while you are sleeping. The couch is all yours." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"No problem. You are helping us with this little problem."

"Now I've got to find Caleb and tell him that we can stay on your land. I can't thank you guys enough!" I strolled over to the front door and walked out. I knew they were whispering about my uncle, but I didn't care. Everything was going well. Everything wouldn't be perfect for long.


	3. Chapter 3

In wolf form, everything looks different. Colors are muddled and shapes blur as I run past them. I could hear something that sounded like whimpering in the distance. I thought nothing of it. Scuffed paw prints littered the muddy earth. Something had attacked a wolf; a human shaped something. Then it hit me._ A vamp!_ That was the only answer. But what wolf would be around the Cullen's land?

_Caleb_. I thought to myself. I scented the air for him. I couldn't smell him, I couldn't see him, but I could hear the whimpering. _Caleb_. I thought again. I started to run faster. I had to get to him. Suddenly, a thrashing noise cut through the air and the whimpering stopped. I stopped running. My ears perked up, but I heard nothing; just eerie silence. I was scared, but I had to push forward. I had to face what I knew I'd find.

I emerged in a clearing. The sun was just setting behind the trees. It was dark and the long shadows of the trees made it hard to make out each individual shape. Something was lying unmoving in the bushes surrounding the clearing. I let out a whimper. I got just what I had thought I would get: no response. I resorted to scenting the air. Caleb was all that I could smell. I got closer and realized it was my worst fear; a black wolf.

I walked up to him and nudged him with my nose. I whimpered and pined but he still wouldn't stir. I nudged and nudged, but he wouldn't wake up. I laid down and snuggled close to him. I wanted to cry, to be weak for just a moment, but I couldn't. I had to be strong for him. Caleb was my perfect mate. He has always been there for me and now I would be here for him. We had known each other for two years. Each day we were together, we would grow closer. Harmless wrestling turned into love bites and snuggling.

When I pulled myself together enough to stand up, I realized that I had been lying there for quite sometime. It was now deep into the night, if not midnight. I could hear the hooting of owls and the scuttling of mice, you know the usual forest sounds. A branch snapped. I perked up my ears and listened closely. Footsteps, heavy footsteps were approaching where I stood. Something was clumsily moving about in the dense brush. I would protect Caleb's body with my own. It was the last right of passage that I could do for him. If whoever had killed him was back to do who-knows-what, then he would run into me. The sounds got closer. I could now smell who it was on the breeze. It was a human, a regular human being.

_What do I do?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't change back with a human so close. He might see me as I go from wolf- human form. Anyway, I wasn't about to leave Caleb's body in this stupid clearing. It sounds dumb, but I didn't want him to be alone.

A man stepped out into the clearing. He was at least five years older than my uncle with short graying hair and a police jacket. I could read the badge pinned to it: Chief Charlie Swan.

"Hey boy," He said crouching down.

_He must think I'm just some stray dog._

"Were you the one makin' all that noise?" He must have heard Caleb's whimpering, too. I stayed to the back, partly in the bushes. "Come here. It's okay." He said in the voice that most people use with their pets. It was the most annoying voice ever. "What happened to your buddy? Ohh, poor little guy." he turned his attention back to me. "Come on out, I won't hurt ya." I didn't want to get roped. "Come on. Come on." I also didn't want to get brought off to some pound. I tried to wriggle backwards, but the bushes were in my way. I had no other choice. I crept towards him and the out-stretched leash.

"Good dog. Come on, just a little further. Gotcha!" He said as he slipped the loop of the rope over my head. It felt like I was being choked. I struggled against it for a couple seconds, but then I relaxed. I was just making things harder for myself. In any case, I had to get out of this mess!

"Charlie, did you get it?" I heard someone shout.

"Yeah, I got it alright. It's alive but there's another one that wasn't so lucky. You know what to do." I heard the trampling of bushes and the whacking of branches up against whoever was moving and this whoever wasn't very skilled at maneuvering in the woods.

"Come on." Charlie tugged on the leash. I rebelled and growled. "Shhh, it's okay." He half dragged me along a pathway, where we passed a man equipped with a flashlight and a heavy black garbage bag. I knew what he planned on doing with that.(Just to clear up any misconceptions, not all werewolves change back to human form when they are killed. They usually stay in whatever form they died in. This is why werewolves don't have many funerals.)I started to growl and strain on the leash. I wanted to launch myself at the garbage bag man.

"Calm that damn thing down, will ya?" He yelled as I tried to attack him yet again.

"Come on." Charlie said as he tugged me back onto the path. He dragged me down the trail until we got to an old rust- colored pick-up truck. "In you go." He lifted me and deposited me in the bed of the truck. He tied the leash to a handle and got in the cab. This seemed like an easy proble to get out of.

I strained on the rope, trying to get it to snap. He started up the truck and began to drive away. We gained speed. I had to get out of this quick, before we got too far down the road. I could see the Cullen's house.

_This could be my chance._ I bent around and chewed on the rope. I had partially chewed it when we hit a pothole and I was slammed down into the floor of the bed. The jolt snapped the rope and I was free. Before I leapt out, I had to make sure that I was near enough to the Cullens so I could make a run for it. Also, if I was hurt in the leap, I wanted to be close to a safe place and a doctor.

I could smell the stink that could only be vampires. On any other day, I would have been repulsed, but that night, it was one of the best smells ever. I could just see the dim lights coming from the house through the dense forest. I had to act now.

I reared back and rushed towards the closed gate of the pick- up. I leapt clear over it and landed on all fours in the middle of the road. My actions didn't go unnoticed. Apparently, Charlie had seen my escape. The brake lights went on and the truck came to a screeching halt. Cursing, Charlie got out of the cab. I tried to run through the thicket of bushes that lined the road, but it was too difficult and I was too tired. He caught up with me and roped me, again. I had to signal him that I wanted to go towards the house. I pulled him towards it.

"You wanna go to the Cullen's house? Is that where you came from?" Charlie asked in that annoying voice. I glanced from him to the house, repeatedly. He seemed to get the message. "Okay, we'll go there." I yanked on the rope, literally dragging him along.

We reached the house and he rang the doorbell. The last person I would have wanted to answer, came to the door.

"Can I help you, Charlie?" Rosalie asked politely. I glared up at her. She would never convince Charlie that I was their 'dog.'

"Hey Rosalie. I found this little fellow in the woods, a couple miles up the road. He seemed pretty intent on coming here. You guys missin` a dog?" He asked.

"No, I've never seen-

"Yes, that's our dog....Sparkles." Edward interrupted.

_Sparkles?_ I thought to myself. I was going to kill him when I got back to my human form, or maybe I wouldn't even wait till then.

"Here, I'll take her. Thanks for bringing her back. She's been gone for a week."

"Well, keep a better eye on her," He said going down the front walkway. "Oh and you wouldn't happen to have another dog, would ya? There was another one with her. He wasn't so lucky though; didn't make it." He added turning around to face Edward.

"No. Only one."

"Well, goodnight, then. Tell Carlisle I said hello."

"I will. Goodnight Charlie." Edward shut the door and brought me inside. He dropped to his knees to remove the rope from around my neck. "You can change back and wash- up in the bathroom down the hall."

I walked with my tail between my legs. I had just remembered about Caleb. I was brought back to the situation at hand. My uncle no longer wanted to know me, I was stuck with a bunch of vampires(one of whom doesn't like me at all), and my best friend and mate was dead. I dropped to lay down on the bathroom floor. I had no reasons to live or be happy ever again. All that I loved was either gone or didn't love me back. I didn't want to change back and face the Cullens, I just wanted to be alone. As I lay in my spot on the floor, I heard footsteps approaching. I noticed that in my depressed daze, I had left the door open. I changed back and hurriedly shut it.

"Wolf, are you alright?" Carlisle asked through the door.

"Go away." I yelled meekly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No....not right now."

"Okay." I could tell that he didn't leave the door.

"Carlisle?" I asked after a few seconds pause.

"Hmm?"

"Just wanted to see if you were still there...."

"I'm here if you need me." Somehow the fact that he was sitting out there was calming. I stood up from my corner and inched towards the sound of his voice. I opened the door and I found him sitting against the wall, next to the door. I left the bathroom and sat down next to him.

"Want to talk about it now?" He asked me softly. I nodded.

I told him about how I had heard the whimpering and had rushed towards the sound. I told him how I had gotten to the clearing and seen Caleb's body.

"-and- h-he was j-just lyying there..." I finished between hysterical sobs.

"Shhh. It's alright. You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you." He draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me towards his stone- cold body. I didn't mind. I rested my head on himand I just cried.

"It was a newborn. It had to be. He was crushed..."I said, with a new fit of hysterics.

"We're going to find him, don't worry. He's not going to get away with what he did to you."

"Carlisle?" Rosalie was heading up the hall. She was just the person who needed to see me like this. "Carlisle, what happened?" She asked, approaching us.

"I will tell you later. Go back into the living room, please." He told her, quietly.

I got up. Carlisle stood with me. "I have to tell the others. You coming?" I asked Carlisle, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Of course." He threw a comforting arm around me. We walked towards the living room, with Rose following behind.

"K.D, are you alright?" Esme asked, clearly concerned.

"I have something to tell you guys." I took a deep, shuddering breath. "Caleb, my mate......was....was..." Carlisle stepped in.

"Her mate was killed. Most likely by a newborn vampire." He stated it so simply. I sat on the couch with my knees draw up to my chest. Rosalie slowly walked over. I looked up at her with watery eyes. She sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug that only vampires could give; strong and cold yet warm and loving. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and wept on her.

I hardly slept that night. The image of Caleb's body kept popping up in my mind. Plus, one of the Cullen's was always watching me. I finally got fed-up with the constant supervision.

"Can you guys like not watch me? It's like I'm on suicide watch." I said angrily to Jasper. As always, he just sat there with that pained expression. Slowly, I felt myself becoming calmer. I shook it off. He was trying to mess with my head.

"It's not gonna work," I said with my face in my pillow. "That mind game you're trying to play isn't gonna work." I said, followed by a yawn.

_Damn it. It worked._ I thought to myself. I tried to fight off sleep, but it overcame me and I drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Please review!! Your reviews help me make switching sides better! Your comments, questions, or any thing else(no spam) are appreciated! Do you like Wolf's character and would you read more stories about her? I'm thinking of making a few with the same main OC, but I have to know what you think or I won't write!!!**

_I was running through the forest, chasing a magnificent buck. Its pelt shone in the sunlight and I continued my chase until we came to a clearing. The buck and the sun were gone. All was dark. I heard another wolf howl in the distance. I could see someone in the gloom. A vampire was crouching over what seemed like the body of another lycan. Terrified for the poor creature, I ran at the vampire. I had almost reached him, when it disappeared. Lying on the ground was a jet black wolf. I sniffed it came to a realization. Something suddenly came up beside me._

"_He had a nice coat. It is too bad I do not need one." I spun around to see what had spoken. He was a tall, handsome, and tan skinned vampire. I lunged at him, not knowing what to do, and he dodged it easily. "Catch me if you can." He said silkily in a Portuguese accent and took off from the clearing. I ran after him and followed right behind him until I came to a steep, rocky cliff. He stood there staring at me with a mocking smile that would have fit Rosalie. My instincts took over and I charged him yet again. He side- stepped me without effort and I felt him shive me over. I started to fall to my death and saw the jagged bottom. I writhed until-_

"Huh? Wazzgoinon?" I was awoken by someone shaking me.

"Wolf wake up! It's three o' clock in the afternoon," Someone was trying to tell me, "We found a trail leading into the woods. we could use your help."

"No. Go. Leave me `lone." I said, still half in my nightmare.

"Come on, wakey wakey. Let's go!" Whoever was shaking me was getting impatient and the shaking got rougher.

"Go away." The shaking turned more violent. Tired of being jostled around, I opened my eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up! Stop shaking me! Just because you guys don't need to sleep, doesn't mean no one else needs to!" I said hotly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. You're needed outside." It was Emmett who had woken me up from my nightmare. Secretly, I was happy that he did, but I had to keep up my angry exterior.

"What, I don't get time to change or eat something?"

"Nope."

"I still don't like you."

"I know."

I followed him outside. Everyone was apparently waiting for me; everyone except for Edward that is.

"Where's Edward?" I asked curiously.

"He's with Bella." Alice told me.

"Who?"

"His girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. So what are we doing?" I asked. I hadn't paid attention to what Emmett had said earlier.

"We found the trail of what seems like a newborn. It leads to the clearing, so, we thought you would want to help." Carlisle explained.

"So this is Caleb's killer?" I added, tensely.

"Yes, we believe so."

"Let me at him!" I growled and took off towards the forest. I picked up the scent almost immediately.

"Wolf wait!" I heard someone yell in my direction. I ignored them and took off.

I changed and recognized the scent. It was the vampire from my dream. I froze, thinking about what had almost happened in my nightmare. I followed the trail carefully, making sure to be aware of my surroundings. I followed it for what felt like miles. I knew, sooner or later, a vampire was going to catch up with me. I had to find this thing before they did. This was my kill. Tree started to look familiar.

_Am I going in circles?_ I thought to myself. He was going in circles on purpose. Whoever this vamp was, he was smart and knew that I would do anything, or go anywhere, to catch him. I caught a subtle new trail of scent.

_Time to die, vamp._ I was going to get him this time.

After continuing on the trail for about five more minutes, I saw him and hid amongst the bushes. He was just as threatening as he was in my dream. Despite my hiding spot, he knew where I was.

"So I see you stopped going in circles." He said in his tell- tale voice.

"You're a little far from home. Portugal, right? I'm good with accents." I said smoothly, once back in human form.

"Ahh but so are you, my little English lobisomem(werewolf in Portuguese). Shouldn't you be with your pathetic, over- protecting uncle? And how was your auntie after the attack?" He added.

"How do you know about this; about me?" I asked stepping closer.

"I know everything about you." He said in a deadly whisper. "I know everything about the attack of Samantha Canus because I was the one who attacked her." I froze. He had done that to my aunt. He had to die, but I had to find out why first.

"Why? Why would you attack her? She did nothing to deserve that! She never once offended your kind or you! What would make you want to attack her?!?" I yelled at him. I knew I was pushing my luck. He could choose to kill me instantly, but I had to try.

"She had run for councilwoman on that, what do you call it, dog court of yours. If she had become the leader of you flea- bitten mutts, then all of us vampires would be in deep shit. I did it to save a race," He didn't seem angry, but I knew he was just fooling with my mind. "I am only willing to tell you this, because you will not be around long enough to relay this information. The fact remains, that I must dispose of you at some time and now seems as good a time as ever." I knew this was where he was going. Like all action movie villains, he tells his evil plot and then tries to kill the hero. Man, I felt like James Bond!

"Don't you want me know the name of my killer?" I was trying to prolong the attack as long as I could, because I had not thought of any way to save myself.

"My name is unimportant," He spat at me, much like my uncle would have done. "But if you must know I am called Balltesar. Now, little mutt, it is time to say good-bye and embrace death."

_Wow, this guy sounds like a death eater._ I thought to myself. I still had another question.

"Hang on! One more thing, I swear it's the last question I shall ever ask you! Why choose me?" this had been bugging me since I had first found out I was being tracked.

"That is easy. I am surprised that you, being a brilliant wolf, did not already figure that out. I will spell it out for you anyway." He paused and I thought he was going to attack, but he began talking. "You are dangerous to the survival of us vampires. Making an alliance with the Cullens puts you one step above others of your kind. The rest of the dogs will get the same idea and the culture of vampires shall be lost." He had really thought about the future. "And for that you must be destroyed." He finished with a snarl.

_Here it comes, _I thought. I had back- up coming any.....day now. _I'm done for!_

I changed back into my canine form and readied myself. Using his speed, he charged. I dodged him but just barely. I had to grab onto him and get him to the ground. My mind went back to the night I was found by Emmett. I jumped at him and locked my jaws on his hand. He flung me from side to side and tried to beat me off of him. If I hadn't been the one being flung, I would have found it comical. I got the upper hand, literally. I glanced and saw his hand flying through the air. He screamed more out of rage than pain. Having no hand to hold onto, I was back on the ground. Now he was back in charge of the situation.

He lunged at me and attempted to crush me underneath his stone body, but he only managed to get my tail. I yelped and pulled it out from underneath him. I jumped at his chest and tried to use my body weight to knock him to the ground. As was expected, he was too strong and seized my front leg. I tried to wiggle out from his vice- like grip but he increased the pressure on my leg, all the while grinning evilly. In desperation, I set my sights on attacking whatever part of him was closest to me. That just so happened to be his face.

I gathered up what was left of my energy and dove for his face. My jaws tightened and he pushed me off of himself, causing my teeth to scrape along the side of his face. I lost my grip and managed to get away. From my vantage point, I could see the extent of the damage I had done. Teeth marks lined the sides of his face. He yelled in rage and just as he was coming forward to attack again, Alice showed up. I changed back.

"It took you long enough!" I exclaimed angrily. I had almost been killed by some insane werewolf- hating vampire!

"Well, we had to find you! Why were you going in circles?!?"

"Ask him!"

Alice and I circled him. The other Cullens arrived and I let them take over. Since I was exhausted, I limped over to a tree and slid down it, until I was sitting comfortably on its roots. I watched them battle until Balltesar somehow got away.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: I need, and desperately seek your reviews!! They let me fall asleep at night knowing that people like this story!!! Hey you! Yeah you! Person who just read this sentence, I'm talking to YOU! Now see the button on the bottom of the page that says R-E-V-I-E-W? CLICK ON IT! Even if you just want to say hi......it's welcome! Come on! It's not like the Volturi are gonna come and get ya because you clicked the REVIEW button!!! Gracias, merci...thanks....whatever. JUST CLICK IT!**

**-Kelly**

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard an anxious and awkward voice ask.

"Hmmm? Yeah, Yeah, fine....just fine." I had my eyes closed and my head against the trunk of the pine tree.

'He got away....did you happen to get his name?" Said the awkward male voice. He sounded as if he didn't talk to people often.

"Uh huh. He called himself Balltesar." There was a long pause before he said anything else.

"Weird name."

"Not really. It's a Portuguese name; ancient at that."

"I....didn't know that." I opened my eyes to see who was talking to me. To my great surprise, it was Jasper. Since I had never heard him speak before; I didn't know that he could. He always stayed behind that watched with his expression of extreme discomfort, like he was constipated.

"By the way, not all of him escaped." I motioned towards a dismembered hand crawling on the ground. "Looks like he forgot something."

He almost smiled at this. "I had better get rid of that." He stood, and like a Southern gentleman, he offered his hand to help me up. Normally, I would have slapped his hand away, but I was just too damn tired. I took it and he yanked with off the ground with ease. He stooped to pick up the hand that was trying to get back to its body.

"Ugh, could you just get rid of that already?" He let out a smile and I could see that beneath his strange facial expressions that he was just another ordinary teenager. He waled away with my 'souvenir' and a few seconds later a plume of purple smoke rose and an acrid smell filled the air. I covered my moth and nose with my shirt and walked over to where some of the Cullens were standing around the cause of the smoke.

"So that's how you get rid of it." I said. Esme, Jasper, and Alice turned around, away from the fire.

"Don't run away like that ever again." Esme told me emotionally. I had never been reprimanded by a parental figure before. It felt strange and embarrassing. I wasn't used to someone actually caring.

"Yes, ma'am." I felt myself blush.

"You act as if you've never been yelled at by your mom before." Alice pointed out.

"No I haven't. I went from uncle to uncle and when they had enough, they would pass me along. I've never spent time with my parents since I was five years old.....I'm not _allowed_ to see my parents." I added in an undertone.

"Oh you poor dear." Esme exclaimed, embracing me.

_Let the molly-coddling begin._ I thought to myself. It may seem as if I don't care about my parents and that I'm being ignorant, but the truth is that I've gotten used to the fact that I don't remember what they look like.

"So where is the rest of the gang?" I asked once Esme let go.

"Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett are looking for Balltesar."

"They're not going to find him. He's already gone."

"Well, you don't know for sure-"

"If he wants to be gone, he's gone." Just as I was making my point, Emmett came back to where we were standing.

"We couldn't-

"-find him." I finished his sentence for him.

"How did you know we couldn't find him?" He asked all suspicious like.

"I have ESPN." I retorted sarcastically. He glared at me. "Did you really think he would stick around, with all you other blood- suckers around? He would have to be pretty stupid to do that."

"Everyone alright?" The others had returned from their wild goose chase.

"I'm fine." Carlisle obviously didn't believe me. He turned to face me.

"Never do that again. Am I understood?" He was kinda scary when he was mad.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, are you sure you are not injured? You just fought a vampire on your own."

"What's that supposed to mean? I've killed a few vamps in my time. I'm not some fragile little human; I can fend for myself and yes, I'm sure I'm fine." Vampires are hard to get along with, especially when they treat you like you're five.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. There are most likely more vampires traveling with him. There is a good chance that he will come back. Did he say anything to you?"

"He told me that he was the vampire responsible for the attack on my aunt. He seemed to know everything about me. He must have some connection to a wizard." I was still in shock that he knew what he knew.

"We followed his scent up to the treaty line. Emmett wanted to follow it further, but all we could smell was another werewolf."

"Do you think- nah.." I began.

"What?"

"It's stupid; unimportant." There was no use in getting them interested in a stupid idea.

"Seeing as there is nothing we can do for the moment, we might as well get back to the house."

"Carlisle, not all of him got away." Jasper said aloud, mentioning the now smoldering hand.

"Nice job, kiddo." He said, patting me on the shoulder.

_Kiddo? Who says that any more?_ I thought. We had started the long walk back to the Cullen household, Emmett became observant.

"Hey Wolf, what's with the limp?" Curse Emmett's constant questioning!

"It's nothing. Just a little accident; nothing to worry about." I had noticed that my limp was indeed quite obvious.

"You seem to be favoring your left arm, too." I was walking ahead of all the others and Carlisle had caught up with me. I had hope to get back to the house without them noticing.

"It's a long story....to make it short...he stepped on my tail...." Emmett broke out into mad laughter. "It's not funny! That really hurt!" I would have laughed if it had not happened to me. "You suck." I directed at Emmett and changed to run home alone. However, my front leg wasn't making it easy. I walked on three legs for as long as I could stand it. Close to the house, I got tired and forced myself to change back into normal human mode. "This has not been my week." I muttered to myself. I was expecting to get hell from Carlisle when I got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon entering the house, I discovered Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch together, watching the news.

"Any new vampire related murders?" I asked, standing behind the couch.

"Nope."

"That's surprising. If what you said about other vamps is true, there should have been atleast a couple of deaths." I said interested in vampire tactics.

"They're most likely preying on the homeless." Carlisle asnswered, not taking his eyes off of the television. "No one would care or think it suspicious if a homeless man is found dead in the street. Used with moderation, it's an almost foolproof plan."

"Why almost fool- proof?" I asked.

"Well, we're here to realize what they are doing." Esme answered from her seat next to Carlisle.

"Well, have fun watching the news. I personally don't; it makes me depressed." I glanced around the living room, "You guys seen my wallet?" I hadn't eaten in awhile and decided to use whatever American money I had left. The bad thing about living with a bunch of vampires, besides the smell: they don't have a stocked fridge.

"Yeah, here you are." Carlisle pulled my wallet out from underneath himself.

"Thank you," I took a better look at it, "Hey! It's flat!"

"Sorry about that. Not to worry, it's still useable." I took my steamrolled wallet and went back outside.

"Now where can I get something to eat around here?" I wandered around Forks Road until I found a suitable burger joint. The prices were low enough and the place seemed decently clean. Just as I was finishing up my meal that would usually feed three, Charlie Swan walked in. As usual, he was dressed in his police chief get-up. I guess he really likes his job.

"Hey, Charlie! The usual?" asked the guy behind the counter, whose name I had already forgotten.

"Yep Tim, the usual."

"Where's Bella? Haven't seen her around much these days." Now this was getting interesting. Call me a stalker, but I kept on listening.

"She's with that Cullen kid, Edward." The way he said his name gave me the feeling that he disapproved. I couldn't help but to grin and choke a bit on the burger I was chewing. Of course, Charlie noticed since he was seated right next to me.

"You alright there?" He asked me, trying to figure out if he knew who I was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I sputtered out.

"And who might you be?" Forks was a small town and everyone knew everyone…except me.

"K.D Snape, but it's Wolf for short." I told him and added a hand shake.

"Pleased to meet you...Wolf. If ya don't mind me saying, that's not the most common name."

"Yeah. It's a nickname I kinda picked up...a long story goes along with it."

"So, how long have you been in Forks? I haven't seen you around. Ya just visiting or movin in?"

"I've only been here for a couple of days. No one has really seen me around 'cause I've been stuck with the Cullens for the whole time. Whether I stay for awhile, I have no clue." Charlie grinned.

"Related?"

"We kinda…ran into each other." It wasn't a complete lie. I made it sound like I wasn't enjoying my time with the Cullens.

"I've got nothing against Carlisle, but his family is a little strange."

"Yeah, they're different alright." I said with a laugh.

"Yep." Charlie agreed, laughing along with me. I started to get up and reach for my wallet.

"Let me get this." I was confused by his act of kindness, something I had almost never experienced before. "Bella's gotten herself injured more times than I can count. Carlisle has probably spent more time at our house than he has at the hospital. Any friend of his, is a friend of mine."

"Thanks, Chief Swan." I said, shaking his hand again.

"It's no problem really. And call me Charlie, everyone does."

I decided to thank him for another thing. "And thanks for bringing Sparkles back home." After all, if it had not been for Charlie, I would have still been in that clearing.

"Again, it's no problem. Just keep her on a leash from now on." He advised, paying for my lunch.

"See ya around, Charlie!" I said starting my journey again. I decided to pay Edward a surprise visit.

I picked up Edward's scent a little further down the road. He was driving in what seemed like a Volvo(I can figure out what kind of car someone is driving, but I can never figure out where I put the T.V remote).

"Man, these people have money!" I said to myself. The best car I had ever gotten was an old, beat- up, Chevy. It was a temper mental car that never started in the winter. It "accidentally" blew up.

His scent got stronger when I turned down a muddy side street. I followed it to an average, not Cullen priced, enough, the Volvo was in the driveway. Apparently, Charlie shared the same passion for collecting rust- bucket pick- ups. I laughed as a I saw the old red truck. I scented the air around the back of the house(I almost NEVER do this in public. It makes me look like a crazy person sniffing the air).Only one light was on. I could hear Edward's and a female voice from where I was standing.

"Okay...now how to I get up there?" I searched around and spied a trellis. Now all you kids out there, do NOT try this at home. I started to climb up, but I didn't get too far. Halfway up, the stupid thing started to come away from the house and rock back and forth.

"Shit," was all I could say before I toppled backwards, still clutching the trellis. "Owww." I said lying under it.

"What was that?" I heard the feminine voice say, startled by the noise I had made.

"I think I have an idea." I heard Edward reply. Two faces appeared in the window; one belonging to a vampire and the other belonging to his love. "Wolf, what are you doing?"

"Ummm...getting crushed by a trellis. Hi Bella." She waved awkwardly at me while Edward rolled his eyes. I crawled out from under it. "Can you open the front door?"

"Yeah, hang on." _That advice would have been welcome five minutes ago._ I thought as I walked back around to the front of the house. Once inside, Edward asked, "Why didn't you use the front door in the first place?"

"Honestly, that plan sounded better on paper. I think I hit a rock," I said, rubbing my back.

"Bella, this is Wolf. She's the werewolf I told you about." _So that's what they were talking about._ Bella walked over to me. I extended my right hand for a simple handshake, but she caught me off- guard with a hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Caleb." She said pulling away.

"Geez. Edward, is there anything you didn't tell her about me?" I aid, kinda angry at having my business getting spread all over Forks.

"Yes. I didn't tell her that you talk in your sleep. Ooops, I guess I just did." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You think you're soo clever..." I muttered to myself. "So, you're Bella! I've been wanting to meet you for, like, ever!"

"Really?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yeah! I mean, I finally meet someone as accident prone as I am!" She laughed at that. "I get hurt anywhere I go!"

"No one is more accident prone than me. I trip over just about anything."

"So I've been told."

"How did you know where to find me?" Edward interrupted.

"That's easy. A: You're always with Bella and B: Charlie told me. It was easy to track you down after that. All I had to do was follow your scent trail." Edward looked disgruntled. "What's with the face?"

"If you could track me down, then it would be easy for Balltesar to track me down." He had a point.

"It's not you he wants, it's me."

"Still, it isn't safe. Bella, do you mind coming over to my house?"

"No. Of course not. Just let me leave a note for Charlie." It seemed like Bella would do anything for Edward.

"While you guys are doing that, I'm going to track down any scent of him. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't go anywhere near Charlie." I walked over to the window. "If I find anything, I'll let you know. Goodnight Bella!" I changed into my white wolf shape and dove out the window. I heard the Volvo pull put of the driveway and took off into the trees.


End file.
